Mokuba Kaiba Finally Snaps
by kittypirate17
Summary: This is a short random thing I did. I do not own any of the dialoge Mokuba says as Pearl. This is for valcreative. I LOVE YA SIS! One shot


Mokuba Kaiba Finally Snaps

Disclaimer: I do not own YGO or Pearl

Dedications: I dedicate this to valcreative, my best friend in the entire world.

After all of the kidnappings and rapes, Mokuba Kaiba had enough. Physically he was more scrawny than usual and he was uncharacteristically quiet. Mentally, the family therapist he and Seto shared suggested that they take a well overdue vacation to the beach. Seto had rented a bungalow on the shore, and they were to spend the next weeks at the bungalow. Seto had already paid the three weeks rent in advance so that he and his little brother would not be bothered.

The landlady had been a friend of their birth mother, and she had a party the night after they arrived at her house five minutes away from the beach. That was a week and a half ago and Seto has not seen Mokuba since. He was still at the landlady's basement, because she was also friends with Pegasus and he was invited. Of course he had found the boy and had some of his perverted "fun" with him. Pegasus had forgotten about the boy and he left the party late, stumbling out of the door, drunk as Hell, whining about his dead Cecilia again.

While alone in the dark, damp basement, Mokuba had assumed the fetal position and he was prepared for another rape anytime soon. "Why isn't Big Brother here to save me?" he asked aloud, also wondering where his clothes were. He stumbled around in the buff and in the dark until he felt a cardboard box with old girl's clothes. He picked up what felt like a dress that went down to his knees and he put it on. He had found a tunnel of sunlight from a nearby window and he climbed out into the sun.

Of course people were staring at him, who would not stare at the richest boy in the country's little brother parading around in a dusty dress and he half-crazed. He kept laughing like a maniac and he chased people on the streets barefoot. He eventually found himself in front of the Game Shop owned by Solomon Moto. He waltzed in nonchalantly and he heard a bell ding overhead so that the workers could hear the customers come in. Yugi was at the front counter, and he was shocked to see Mokuba in such a condition. "Mokuba! What happened to you?!" He grabbed Mokuba by the shoulders and put a blanket around him.

Mokuba had glared at him with drunken eyes and said "Where's the rent?" It was hard for the boy to keep his footing and in his travels; he had picked up an empty beer bottle.

"Huh?" asked Yugi, very confused. "Mokuba, you aren't making any sense! What's wrong with you?"

That agitated Mokuba saying "You pay now!" He was flailing his arms wildly.

"Grandpa! We have a situation in the front!" He called for his grandfather and Solomon came running from the back. He recognized the dress as one his landlady owned as a little girl.

"Hello, Pearl" said Solomon, who remembered the girl's name at the time of her death sixty years ago.

"You pay now, bitch!" Mokuba stomped his foot to the ground several times.

"Now Pearl, do you remember what your sister told you about being a potty mouth?" asked Solomon as he shook his finger as if to shame him.

"Bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch." Taunted Mokuba, who was now looking in the empty beer bottle for even a drop of beer. Solomon took it away and threw it in the garbage. Mokuba screeched like a banshee and narrowed his eyes "You'll be evicted." He hissed at them.

"No we won't. I bought this place from your mother after you died" said Solomon.

Mokuba walked up to Yugi, and the pitter patter of his feet softly echoed in the hallway. "I'm gonna smack you."

A tad bit frightened, Yugi said to his grandfather "Grandpa what am I supposed to do?! He's getting closer!"

Solomon looked at his grandson and said "For Christ's sake Yugi it's a little girl in a little boy's body! Smack him off!" Yugi did as he was told and Mokuba had reeled backwards.

At the top of his lungs, Mokuba yelled out "I WANT MY MONEY!" he had thrown his arms back and had arched his back to give this scream everything he had into it.

Yugi quickly opened the money drawer and gave Mokuba all the cash that was in it, which was only twenty American dollars. He outstretched the money and Mokuba snatched it away. "What do you need that money for anyway?!" he asked Mokuba.

Mokuba gave him a drunken smile and said "I need to get my drink on."

Solomon said "You and your sister were always alcoholics. You scared me when we were kids and you scare me now. Get out."

"I'm just buzzed." Mokuba began to walk out of the Game Shop.

"Wait!" said Yami from the Millennium Puzzle. "We must exorcise the demon that dwells within him!" He took over Yugi's body and afterward he said "And my testicles just dropped in two seconds flat! A new record!" He outstretched his hand and said "Mind Crush!" Pearl was exorcised out of Mokuba and had returned to the shadow realm. But the problem was just beginning. When Yami sent his spirit into Mokuba to push out Pearl, he had gotten stuck and was now inside Mokuba. "I'm in the damn midget! What use is this body?!"

Then the all too familiar voice of Pegasus had come from behind and said "I think I know what to do with it, Pharaoh boy." After the latest rape, Mokuba was sent to the best psychiatric ward his young flesh could buy. Seto had paid in money too, but at a discount for giving the owner a night with his younger brother. Mokuba should be well in about 15 years and 300 million yen worth in medications and electric shock therapy.

Seto was hit by a double decker bus the moment he walked out of the ward. The Pharaoh had shouted out of the window "Serves you right asshat! Don't let the door hit you in the ass on the way out!"

It was arranged that Tea's parents would adopt Mokuba until he was stable enough to live on his own, on the condition that Tea never give another friend ship speech. It lasted for five minutes, and then they were forced to put Tea in a nursing home. There she was given a variety of sedatives, and now she is catatonic due to an accidental overdose. Nobody comes to visit her anymore since she was catatonic and they didn't like her anyway.

Yugi had eventually hit puberty at the age of twenty three, but he had some trouble. His features made him realize that he was meant to be a girl, so he began taking estrogen to stimulate the growth of breasts. He then saved enough money to pay for a sex change operation to invert his penis into a vagina. He and Joey are a couple now, with three adopted girls. Yugi had changed his name to Yukina Wheeler when he came out of recovery and Joey had proposed to her when she was coherent enough to give an answer.

Pegasus was convicted of being a pedophile, but he was only in prison for a month until his cell mate Michael Jackson beat him to death by challenging him to a dance off where he summoned zombies of dead inmates to eat his brains. The zombies then ate Jackson, who tried to control them by doing the Thriller dance. It failed horribly.

A/N: If you want to watch the video with Pearl, send me a message and I will give you the link.


End file.
